Olympics London 2012: Golden Locks Bronze Skin
by meredithfan
Summary: Heather has been practising for years. She was one of the best. But know, at the Olympics, she was afraid. What if she would loose? Heya Fanfic.


**N/A: **The idea came from the twitter hai_hemo and then I said; I can write it if you want.. so Here it goes! Heya in the olympic games! Oh, the name was by the twitter Sissy_Gleek . Golden Locks; Bronze Skin 'Cause Heather's hair is golden and Naya's skin is luscious bronze.

* * *

_''You did amazing. I'm so proud of you.'' Naya whispered in her ear. The only thing she could do is smile._

* * *

_The Olympics London 2012: Golden Locks; Bronze Skin_

_A Story By MeredithFan_

Heather Morris walked around backstage. She was hell nervous. It was the first time for her at the Olympics. She was 30 minutes away from walking on stage and doing gymnastics. Well, the uneven bars. But she had been practising a lot. She couldn't wait to jump on that bar. But on the other hand, she was so scared! What if she tripped? Millions of people would be able to see this. On Youtube, on TV. What if she tripped? It would be on Youtube the next day. Could she still drop out?

Heather almost did gymnastics all her life. She loved it. She loved to go on bars and making turns in the air like a weirdo.

But today, it was the finale of the uneven bars at the 2012 Olympic Games in London, United Kingdom. She had never been to London before, and she was so happy she was here. In the Olympic Village she had met so many girls who were really nice to her and she made a lot new friends. Naya was with her in the Olympic Village and they already made appointments with other Olympic contestants to have dinner somewhere as soon as the Olympics ended.

Heather had earplugs in to keep her from getting herself nervous. She was chewing on chewing gum when she got a message. It was from her girlfriend, Naya. Naya and her had been dating since they met in an Italian restaurant. Both of their dates ditched them and they decided to eat something together. At the end of the night, there was a lot more involved then only eating.

Naya's hair was luscious bronze and her eyes were this unique colour brown. Brown is not unique, but she had not met anyone with such beautiful eyes. Naya always dressed very sexy and that turned HeMo on so much.

_Hey Babe,_

_I bet you are walking around in that Red Room right now._

Heather smiled. Her girlfriend was always right. Heather was walking around like a crazy person. She was freaking out. Why did she do this? Why in the hell did she wanted to go to the Olympics? She was scared. But Naya knew her as the best. She had seen this coming.

_Go sit down, babe. You've got nothing to loose._

_I love you. With or without an Olympic medal._

_I am sitting in the stadium right now, in a luxe suite, so don't be scared,_

_everything will be all right._

_I love you, you know that?_

_I'm already proud of you for getting into the Olympics, so no worries._

_xx_

_NayNay _

Heather sat down in a chair. She was relaxed now. She remembered why she wanted to win this medal in the first place; for NayNay. She kept reading the text message over and over again untill it was time to go. She gave her phone and iPod to her coach, so she wasn't distracted anymore. She only focused on one thing; the uneven bars. She was ready.

When she walked inside the stadium she was overwelmed. All the people were cheering for her.

''Presenting the United States of America, Heather Morris.'' The crowd starting cheering and when she looked around she saw so many people holding flags of the United States. She smiled.

She walked to the middle of the stadium. Her heart felt like it was on crack.

_Don't be scared. Everything will be all right. _

It felt like she could hear Naya's voice in her head, and she relaxed.

* * *

Naya was sitting in the stadium. It was Heather's turn right now. She was so excited right now.

Naya was all alone in the stadium. Well, in a private box you could rent for your friends. She sat there alone, because she enjoyed the silence, and she loved to have space during these things.

Naya couldn't wait untill Heather was done, because she needed some sex. Heather loved having intercourse with Naya, but she just wanted to focus on the Olympics the last couple of days. And Naya without sex is a moody Naya. To be honest, as soon as Heather was away, she stole the vibrator in HeMo's suitcase. But scissoring was just so much better.

She was watching as her girlfriend was walking to the uneven bars. THIS is what they trained her for those last couple of years. All this work was now important. HeMo will do great. She's epic like that. She is looking amazing though, in her amazing uniform. It looks so sexy and it fits her perfectly. Especially her boobs. Woops. She needed to focus on the competition.

As soon as Heather jumped on the uneven bars, Naya was cheering and screaming like a little girl.

HeMo did a 3/4 Giant, which is easy to do, but she nailed it. Then, she did a Tkatchev, a move Naya now recognized over the years. It was one hell hard move.**  
**

After that, Naya didn't really notice anymore what kind of tricks she did, she just stared at HeMo, she did so wonderful. And you could hear little sounds that she was making on the bars. She almost got an orgasm just listening to her.

When HeMo finally was on the ground, she looked up and connected her eyes with Naya's. She was in love.

* * *

HeMo broke eye contact when she looked on the scores screen. She had been the last one of them all.

She couldn't believe it. Her score was 16.094. Her personal record.

_I am first. I got a medal. _

The music of _Call Me Maybe _was playing through the stadium and people were cheering with their USA flags. She looked around and saw her coach. She ran to her and hugged her. The tears came rushing from her eyes. ''I-I-I-I.. w-w-wo-won.'' She stumbeled. Suddenly the coach stopped hugging her. She looked confused at her coach because she needed some arms around her right now ''Look around you.'' She said.

Confused turned Heather around and saw her beautiful girlfriend standing behind her.

Heather just couldn't take it anymore. Because of her tears she almost couldn't see anything anymore but she fell in the arms of her beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend Naya Rivera.

''You did amazing. I'm so proud of you.'' Naya whispered in her ear. The only thing she could do is smile. Heather was sobbing on her girlfriend's shoulder.

''I-I-I did it.'' She whispered. Naya and Heather laughed. Naya swiped Heather's tears away from Heather's face. ''You need to go on stage now. I'll be right here, watching you. Okay?'' Naya said to her. Heather just couldn't talk anymore and she was not planning to stop sobbing soon so she just nodded. They hugged one last time and Heather let Naya go.

Heather walked away with a girl who worked at the Olympics who took her to the stage.

''And now, The United States of America. Heather Morris.'' Heather walked on stage where a member of the Olympics gave her a medal. She got a bunch of flowers. She hold her flowers in the air and she could hear people cheering.

When the national anthem was playing, she sang along;

_Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light _  
_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming; _  
_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, _  
_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, _  
_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there: _  
_Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave _  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? _

Heather's eyes were focused on Naya, and Naya sang along every single world. They smiled at each other.

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep, _  
_Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, _  
_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, _  
_As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? _  
_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, _  
_In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream: _  
_'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave _  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! _

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore _  
_That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion _  
_A home and a country should leave us no more? _  
_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution! _  
_No refuge could save the hireling and slave _  
_From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: _  
_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave _  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. _

_Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand _  
_Between their loved home and the war's desolation! _  
_Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land _  
_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation! _  
_Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, _  
_And this be our motto: "In God is our trust": _  
_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave _  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. _

As soon as the anthem ended, the crowd started cheering. Heather and the other two winners had to go off stage to take some pictures with the press. She smiled and she walked quickly to have the pictures done quickly. She smiled perfectly to all the press, making some happy poses and they just made more and more pictures. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to be with NayNay.

When the pictures were done, she ran to Naya and hugged her. She looked at Naya and kissed her. They were in a private room, so no one could see them. Naya pushed Heather to the wall. Their kiss became more erotic every second and she just couldn't handle it.

''Let's leave.'' Heather whispered in her ear.

''Now.''

''We can have sex again.'' Heather said and she winked. She giggled.

''Oh God Yes!'' Naya cheered. Heather couldn't stop laughing. They walked out of the stadium, holding hands.

_The End._


End file.
